particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Volk en Vrijheid (People and Liberty Party)
Volk en Vrijheid (People and Liberty) is a political party in the Vanukuian Reich. It was founded in the autumn days of 3207 by three like-minded friends, Cornelis van Zanten, Meindert de Vreede and Arnoud van der Aa after the political crisis that ruled Vanuku for years. History The party was raised by three friends who wanted to change the situation in Vanuku. The decades before the raising of this party where Vanuku's darkest hour. A collapsed economy, a political crisis and unhappy citizens. Many riots occurred but these where all dispersed by the state. In 3207 something good happened for Vanuku, the Fascistische Partij van Vanuku took control over the nation in a bloodless coup. For Cornelis van Zanten this was not enough, this was only a sign to go even further. He quit his job and contacted two of his friends who had the exact same political views. In the fall of 3207 they founded the party and the three of them used all their skills to get as much attention as possible. In the end this resulted in getting approval to become a real political party. Not much later the FPV collapsed and the V&V had total control of the nation. The V&V ruled Vanuku for two decades after it was disbanded. Political Views The party program of Volk en Vrijheid is a very divided program set up in the chaotic year 3208 by the three founding members. It combined many views and plans from both sides of the political spectrum and merges it into a program that is quite populist but mostly leans towards the right side. The most important points from the party program are listed in the official one as follows: *Establishing strong and large government *Securing a powerful and independent economy *Lowering unemployment and generating working projects *Establishing social services for all citizens *Raising a strong and standing army to defend all Vanukuian territory *Assuring freedom of speech for all Vanukuian citizens *Improving civil liberties for all Vanukuian citizens These 7 points are the basic pillars of the party and upon becoming a member every party member swears an oath to do whatever he or she can to provide the people with the basic needs from these 7 points. Elections 3209 In the year 3209 the Volk en Vrijheid party member Meindert de Vreede took temporarily control of Vanuku as political leader, under his guidance the police stopped riots and fair elections where started. Within the party Cornelis van Zanten won the vote for candidate for the position of Grand Chancellor. 3210 In the year 3210 the Volk en Vrijheid was still the only party in Vanuku, since the former fascist party that ruled Vanuku had collapsed. Therefore the party leader of Volk en Vrijheid named himself Grand Chancellor of the Vanukuian Reich and appointed party members as his ministers. The period 3210-3214 is known is a very isolationist time, the Chancellor and his cabinet virtually closed Vanuku to outsiders and started to restore order within the nation. The entire law was rewritten, the colony received a real government and the armed forces where re-established. However to restore order the Chancellor also enacted laws to suppress the people, which led to the decline of his popularity. 3214 The elections of 3214 where a disaster for Volk en Vrijheid, from 100% of the nation's seats they went down to a staggering low 36% of the seats. Both party leadership and the supporters shouted that the elections where rigged. Party leader Cornelis van Zanten even claimed the Nationale Vrijheidspartij had taken control of the nation in a coup. However, the V&V did not leave Vanuku and continued to fight, not with violence but with words and protests. Van Zanten also fired up a very extensive political campaign against the discriminative laws initiated by Andy van Heilvijk. 3218 The extensive peaceful campaigning of the previous years had it's desired effect for in the year 3218 the V&V won the elections with 56% of the votes. The re-appointed Grand Chancellor immediately pressed through several acts to undo most of the laws initiated by the Nationale Vrijheidspartij that, according to Van Zanten, violated basic human rights and worker protection. However, not soon after that he stunned Vanuku with his proposal for a coalition government, handing over 5 of 12 cabinet positions to the NVP. Van Zanten promised that the cabinet would go down a way that would please both parties. Party Leadership The Volk en Vrijheid party is led by the three founders while other prominent party members take up other important positions within the party. Partijleider (Party Leader) Cornelis van Zanten Vice-partijleider (Deputy Party Leader) Meindert de Vreede Partijvoorzitter (Party Chairman) Arnoud van der Aa Category:Vanuku Category:Political parties in Vanuku